In many instances, it may be desirable to change the acoustical characteristics of a musical instrument such as a drum, guitar, banjo or other instrument employing a musical membranophone or resonating sound box in order to achieve certain desired effects. In some cases, it is also desirable to dampen unwanted feedback and resonance in order to improve the quality of sound produced by such instrument. However, changing the acoustical characteristics of such musical instruments is generally not feasible due to the way the instruments are constructed and configured. Thus, there exists a need for a simple and repeatable method, apparatus and system for changing the acoustical characteristics of a musical instrument such as a drum, guitar, banjo or other instrument employing a musical membranophone or sound box.